


in your arms

by quackfaith



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Platonic Relationships, Villain Dream, i seek clout, idk man im new to ao3, quackity dying in karl's arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackfaith/pseuds/quackfaith
Summary: "Quackity said nothing but opened his eyes as if every little movement pained him. His hand lifted, as if he wanted to hold on to something. Alex's hand found its way to Karl's face, leaving blood prints and smudges on his cheek but Karl didn't care.Karl didn't know what to say. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he gently touched Quackity's beanie, feeling the soft fabric as he felt his friend slowly die in his arms."(Or, Quackity dies in Karl’s arms)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Please read:
> 
> The relationship between Karl and Quackity is that of a platonic one. In this fanfiction, they are only best friends!!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :]

_Why did Dream want to meet me alone?_ Quackity wondered, crushing the note into a small paper ball. His mind clouded with curiosity, he demanded to know why Dream wanted his presence. He had to admit he was, at the very least, flattered.

Despite the ongoing war, the mere temptation to meet Dream, a declared enemy of the state, was overwhelming. Why did Dream want to meet him specifically? Was Quackity as important as he wanted to be? He probably wouldn't admit it but his ego was having a field day.

He knew it was a risk to go out and meet an enemy of the state, but it was a risk Quackity was willing to take. _As if Tubbo would know anyway._ Suppressing a sigh, Quackity turned and sprinted out of the house, dropping the crushed note onto the floor.

From afar, Karl glimpsed the silhouette of Quackity running out.  
  


━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

  
"You actually came," Dream muttered with his back facing Quackity.

"Yeah, 'course I did," Quackity responded in a lighthearted manner, rolling his eyes. "Did you expect me not to?"

"I don't know. Maybe you, for once, wouldn't break rules set by higher authority," Dream replied lightly, his shoulders briefly raising before sinking dramatically.

His confidence strangely sinking, Quackity asked, "What do you want?" There was unrest blooming in his heart and Quackity was ready to run if necessary.

Dream paused and turned around to face Quackity. "Calm down, Quackity." Taking slow steps, Dream stood in front of him. "I came to offer a pact," Dream leaned forward and whispered. "It would be wise if you accepted the conditions given."

"What are they?" Quackity asked bluntly, suddenly wary of Dream's intentions.

"I have a plan to stop this 'ridiculous' war I've allegedly caused and neither parties will be hurt," Dream replied, smirking. "In return, I want you, Quackity, to leave both L'manberg and El Rapids."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Quackity yelled, his voice cracking. "You can't just come and ask me to leave L'manberg and El Rapids with no proper reasoning. That's stupid. I'm not doing that shit."

"It will benefit your country, Quackity, if you _really_ cared about your precious El Rapids," Dream continued, his smirk only widening.

"No. You're being a dick and you're trying to make me powerless by removing my control over El Rapids and even L'manberg as secretary of state," Quackity snapped. "You fucking son of a bitch."

"That's ridiculous. I don't need you, you don't need me. You mean nothing to me," Dream's fingers lightly brushed his mask, adjusting it as he continued, "Don't threaten me, Quackity. you will regret it."

Quackity was repulsed. His mouth curling into a disgusted smile, he laughed, "Isn't that what Tommy did? Are you going to try to manipulate me?" Quackity mocked Dream. "Go ahead, exile me. Convince Tubbo to exile me like what you did to Tommy."

His arms falling to his sides, Dream responded in a low tone, "Be careful, Quackity. Be careful of where you tread. You might be approaching a lion's den without even noticing."

Quackity burst out laughing, unable to hold in his laughter despite the tense situation. "Are you the lion?" Quackity snickered. "An encaged lion would be a more appropriate analogy since you're a lonely, homeless pussy."

Dream stopped. Beneath the mask, his eyes narrowed as his grip on the hilt of his enchanted sword tightened. "What about you?" Dream paused, unsheathing his sword. "You are refusing to help me or your country in any way and you can't even adhere to the laws put in place by _your_ president."

His face turning red, Quackity quietly cursed under his breath. Almost reluctantly, he evaluated the situation. He was trapped and he pissed Dream off. Was it too late to run?

His smile unwavering, Dream turned away, his eyes flicking up to Quackity's as he responded, "How is like having one canon life?" he chuckled sadistically. "How is it like knowing that you could die at any given moment and you'd never be able to talk to your loved ones ever again? How is it like knowing that once you die, you'd never be able to say goodbye? How is it like knowing that I could harm your friends and family and you would not be able to do ANYTHING." Dream gave Quackity a side glance, his eyes gleaming beneath the mask. "It’s such a pity."

_Is that an attempt to intimidate me or is that all true?_

Gulping, Alex looked at dream and at his outstretched hand wielding his sword, _Nightmare_ , mere centimetres away from Quackity's chest teasingly. In a swift motion, Dream plunged the sword into his stomach and pulled it out cleanly.

_I guess I'd never know._

"Did you really think I'd negotiate with you?" Dream moved forward, his mouth at his ear, whispering hauntingly. "How naive. It's so simple to get rid of you."

Quackity sucked in a breath as he doubled over, beads of cold sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Pride will always be the cause of your downfall," Dream added, his mouth contorting into a disgusting smile, his fingers curling around an enderpearl. "There was a reason why you failed to kill Technoblade. It wasn't your incompetence but your pride and ego."

Chuckling almost menacingly, Dream stepped back and ender-pearled away. 

The pain was like a raging fire, burning and searing, as Quackity struggled to keep upright. Alex pressed his palm against the gashing wound, breathless. His hands shaking, he lifted his hand to see his palm stained by his very own blood. He fell to the ground, the pain too much for him to handle.

There was no hope. He was dying and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

His vision blurred.

Was it because of the pain? Or was it the tears in his eyes?

Quackity was going to die alone, he was sure of it.

_Guess it was never meant to be._

There was a sudden quick-paced set of footsteps, interrupting his thoughts. Weakly, he raised his head, looking off into the distance. Despite it all, Quackity smiled.  
  
"Hey Karlos," he murmured.

Karl ran towards Alex and fell to his knees. "No, no, no, no.." his voice trailed off, as if words were lodged in his throat.

Leaning against Karl's shoulder, Quackity grabbed the fabric of his own bloodstained shirt and shut his eyes painfully. "Why did you come?" Quackity asked, his voice soft and weak.

"Why did you go?" Karl asked, his eyes brimming with tears he didn't even mean to shed.

Quackity said nothing but opened his eyes as if every little movement pained him. His hand lifted, as if he wanted to hold on to something. Alex's bloodstained hand found its way to Karl's face, leaving blood prints and smudges on his cheek but Karl didn't care.

"I-I saw the note you dropped and I-" Karl's voice cracked as he choked on his words. "I came knowing that you'd be hurt but..."

Karl didn't know what to say. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he gently touched Quackity's beanie, feeling the soft fabric as he felt his friend slowly die in his arms.

"A-Alex..." Karl cried, his tears staining Quackity's beanie.

"I guess I'm seeing Schlatt earlier than I thought..." the corners of Quackity's mouth twitched as if to form a feeble smile but the humorless grin never spread to his eyes.

Crying felt useless to Karl, but yet, why was it the only thing he could do?

Listening to Quackity's heavy breathing eventually slow made his heart break, even though it was already broken at the sight of his helpless best friend dying.

_Don't go._

_Please._

"Don't cry," Quackity whispered, his face showing the slightest imprint of a smile. "You'll be alright."

_Would I?_

Karl never once imagined a world without Quackity. The moment he entered his life, Quackity was like a light, illuminating his life, making everything brighter than it could ever be.

How could he ever be alright?

Quackity's smile faltered and fell. "Don't-" Karl gasped for breath, his hands trembling under the weight of his body. "Don't go."

Karl felt Quackity's chest rise — a last, dying breath as he cradled Quackity's limp body in his arms, desperately wanting to scream but his voice was strained.

Then there was nothing.

Karl felt no more heartbeats, no more breaths.

No more.

**Author's Note:**

> I've edited several times and I hope it's better now :) 
> 
> This is my first AO3 fanfiction so please leave constructive feedback if possible !!


End file.
